Power over Ethernet (PoE) is a technology for providing electrical power over a wired telecommunications network from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over a link section. Conventional PoE systems that use 90 W or less power sources are intended for safe operation with cable systems using common connector systems. With power over communications systems that exceed 100 W, it is important to verify operation of a cable for higher power PoE applications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.